One Shot Collections
by Choices Accepted
Summary: Drabbles that I wrote about Sonic and Eggman as a romantic couple. This does contain slash themes though nothing too graphically detailed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any character created by Sega. I make no money writing these stories.**

**Warning: These stories will contain hints of slash m/m pairing between Sonic x Dr Robotnik. Don't like it don't read it**

***/*Hurt*/***

Eggman was tense after that last battle with Sonic and the freedom fighters. As the sun was setting he sent his robots out to either clean his fortress or gather more supplies while he hurried to his bedroom.

Entering he saw a figure in his bed breathing a little shallow and small spots of red on the golden sheets. Alarmed he quickly went to his bathroom to gather the first aid kit and wet rag then went back to his room placing the medical supplies on the bedside table and kneeling down on the floor.

"I'm so sorry. Had I known.." He whispered, taking the warm cloth to clean the blood off.

A small chuckle made him look up into forgiving green eyes.

"Not your fault, in fact I wouldn't have even gotten hurt had she just moved in time. I don't blame you I never do." A white gloved hand reached up and rested on a pale cheek that was slowly gaining red.

Knowing he was blushing Eggman went back to cleaning all the blood off and applying pressure to three slash marks on a tan stomach to slow the bleeding down. Once a few minutes had passed Eggman grabbed the antiseptic and gauze.

"This is going to hurt," he said, getting a nod in return he applied the antiseptic hearing the hiss of pain but not stopping until the entire area was covered. He quickly wrapped bandages around the torso and cleaned up the supplies placing them back in the bathroom.

Eggman hesitated as he really wanted to hold his love but also didn't want to hurt him.

"Come here you rotten egg. Just cause I'm injured doesn't mean we can't cuddle." Arms open wide, Sonic gave his lover a warm smile.

Relief swept through him and Eggman climbed into the bed and gently placed his arms around his beloved blue hedgehog. Both fell asleep with small smiles on their faces knowing they were with the one they loved.

***End***


	2. Chapter 2

*/* Picking Sides*/*

"Why won't you join my side? We could rule all of Mobius in a matter of days. I can give you everything you desire and more, together no one would oppose us."

"Do you truly wish to rule this world? Everyone doing as you say?"

"Of course. Once I have everything within my grasp I can then begin constructing this world to be better than it ever was. Eggmanland will flourish with the technology and advancements I have planned."

"Eggmanland?"

*cough* "Well, since I am going to be future ruler I have final say of what we name the planet. Eggmanland is a great name."

"Rrright. So currently the only thing stopping you from taking over the world is me?"

"If it wasn't for you I would be ruling the world yes."

"I see. So if I don't join your cause are you going to kill me?"

"What?! No! Why would you say such a thing, I'm sure with lots of persuasion and chili dogs I can get you to willingly chose to be at my side."

*laugh* "Persuasion hm? Can I see some of that persuasion now."

*blush* "Oh well um .. I don't have it ready right now but..um…What are you doing?"

"I don't see any chili dogs and this persuasion has me intrigued. Mind if I take a look?"

"Look at whaaaahh. Why are your hands …Oh!"

"Uh huh."

"Ah, Sonic if that was all you wanted..."

"No no I want more than that, much much more. In fact this persuasive tactic might take all night."

"Yes it just might. Shall we take this to my office?"

"Ooo, how kinky me likes."

*moan*

*sigh*

~End~


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic loved the days Eggman was inventing.

Granted he never let on that he watched though, the Doctor liked his privacy when he was scheming or tinkering with his bots. But those moments were nothing compared to Eggman's face when he was creating a new invention.

The harsh lines from scowling smoothed away, making him look ten years younger. The tinted glasses he wore would be raised to sit atop his bald head revealing blood red eyes surrounded by black. Those eyes glowing as gloved hands cradled a vial here or measured a line there. Deft in their movements hands danced around the laboratory table knowing exactly what to take how much to take and when to take.

Seeing delight pass through those red and black eyes as he finished with an invention always made Sonic smile. As instead of an evil laugh a small happy chuckle would escape and pearl white teeth would flash for an instant.

Depending on the day, Eggman either played soft classical music or upbeat techno. He would tap his boot clad feet along with the music, a small sway of his hips as he really got into the project he was working on and the song he was listening too. Humming along and not once getting distracted from his task.

Though Sonic would love nothing more than to interrupt and really watch those hips move, he just could not bring himself to stop the true happiness on his lovers face. Of course it never stops him from requesting a show later on that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic was Dr. Robotnik's nemesis. All of the freedom fighters knew it and a few underground rogues had been taught that lesson as well.

No one messed with Eggman except for Sonic.

Every now and then he would run into a few that decided that Sonic wasn't taking the fight seriously, that he was just playing around in a dangerous game. Which in all honesty he was, but no one needed to know that fact but himself and Robotnik. That thought though was for another time as he stared angrily at a group of rogues huddles in the corner unaware of the new arrival.

"Listen men, I say we just kill that little blue shit and get him out of our hair. With him gone we can finally take out Eggman and then we can take over his empire. I bet those freedom punks would be quick to cower if we showed them both of their heads on a pike."

The group laughed drunkenly, one or two of them let out a loud belch while laughing.

"What about how fast he is boss. How we going to catch him?"

"We take him off guard, pretend to join his little crew and then bam right in the head boys. Then we do the same with the robo freak, act like we want to join his army and pow right in that fat stomach of his. This war will be done in no time and everyone'll be bowing to us."

Sonic had heard enough, it was laughable that these goons thought they could get even close to taking him out but to threaten Eggman was a no no. He looked around the area to make sure no one was around then looked up in time to see a vid cam attempt to hide behind a ladder. Sending it a wink, Sonic touched a button on his wrist watch and his normally soft quills became sharp as nails and his gloves faded away leaving razor sharp claws instead.

It was over befure they could even start screaming. The leader of the group Sonic saved for last and all he saw was a pair of glowing red eyes before peeing on himself and passing out. Disappointed that his fun had ended Sonic quickly bundled up the bodies leaving the leader alive and in the middle of the pile. He ran as fast as light to the forest and left them at the entrance of a bear cave to become a late night snack.

Anyone who even tried to mess with Eggman? Well Sonic wasn't the blue beast of Mobius for nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

/*/*/*/*/ Relax /*/*/*/*/

The cool breeze of the ocean air ruffled through his quills. The warm sun caressing his face gently. Just this once he had taken off his shoes to feel the grains of sand under his feet. It was a perfect day at the beach.

"Chaos damn these umbrellas!"

With an eye roll, Sonic turned to look at his lover who was struggling to put together their sitting spot with umbrellas for shade and a large blanket to sit on.

"You want some help there? We can still get a slavebot or two out here," he offered.

"No I can handle this. I promised some 'we' time and that is what I am going to do."

Sonic rolled his eyes again but allowed Robotnik his manly posturing as he went back to gazing at the ocean.

An hour and several creative curses later, the umbrella and blanket were ready. A small basket of food was settled by the umbrella pole and Robotnik was sitting down a smile of triumph on his face.

"All by myself you see, now come sit and enjoy."

With a small smile Sonic walked over and sat down resting his head on a slim shoulder as an arm wrapped around his waist. Nothing else was said between the two watching the sun set and basking in each other's presence.


	6. Chapter 6

/*/*/*/ Revelation /*/*/*/

It happened so fast even Sonic was hard pressed to admit he would not have been able to stop it.

The explosion wasn't all fire and loud noise as was the norm when it came to destroying Robotnik's lab. Seemed he had been experimenting with something else and it caused a vastly different reaction this time.

After a blinding white light and forceful push that had everyone tumbling back several feet, a large black vortex opened up and began sucking things in. Every robot within a foot had already been eaten by the giant black hole.

Using his speed as always, Sonic grabbed as many of his friends as he could and put them in a nearby cart. Taking a quick look around he saw no one struggling to escape and put on a burst of extra speed to get them all out of there.

"Oh my goodness, is everyone alright!" asked Tails, looking around at Amy and the others.

"Yes I think so."

"Not to bad."

"A little sick, I hate Sonic travel."

"Hey at least I got us out of there before it got worse. What we need to do now is figure out how to close that thing before all of Mobius is sucked in," Sonic said gazing at the group for ideas.

"No need to worry about that. Look!" Tails exclaimed.

As they all looked on; the vortex started getting smaller and smaller. A collected sigh of relief swept through them all just as Sonic heard a small cry for help. Hushing everyone up he strained his hearing as best he could and heard someone cry out for help again.

"Someone else is in there. Is everyone here? Are we missing anyone?" Sonic called out already preparing to run in.

"Yea we're all here but no one saw Eggman get out. Honestly I thought he had escaped before the explosion," Knuckles said.

"If he's taken by that vortex we will finally be free!" exclaimed Sally.

Everyone started getting excited about the thought but it was barely heard by Sonic as his heart stopped and his stomach flip flopped. Just as he was about to run, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Sonic what are you doing? With Eggman gone Mobius will be able to heal," Tails said, looking worried.

"I can't do that Tails. Even though he's been mean to us he is still a living being and all living things deserve a second chance." Sonic said panic in his tone as the cries for help became more frequent.

Tails took a hard look at Sonic's eyes and came to a very startling revelation. Sonic saw that Tails had figured it out and quickly drew his friend into a hug.

"I will never forget you buddy. You've been the best brother a hedgehog could ask for. Take care of them for me and be happy. I know I will be." With that Sonic let go and sped off.

"HEY! Tails where is Sonic going?" cried out Amy.

The two tailed fox watched as the blue blur sped off, seeming to go even faster than when he had rescued them. Shaking his head in disbelief and wonder Tails gave Amy a soft smile and said.

"Towards his destiny."

~End~


End file.
